Hidden Feelings
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Claude just told Elli he doesn't see her as a woman, this saddens her greatly she comes up with a way to try make him see her as one. How does she do this? what happens afterwards? Read on to find out what happens in this romance story! Next coming update Claude & Elli get engaged but then get into a severe accident and she loses her memories... what will happen? Stay tuned.


**Hope you enjoy the story, Feel free to leave a review, I love to hear what you all think of my stories. I might write an addition to this story at some point in the future. I might also possibly write romance fics for the other butlers at some point too.**

* * *

Elli's Pov

It's early morning as I walk through the halls of Philip castle, where I currently reside, due to my apartment in Charles having burnt down. I have been well taken care of during my stay, everyone sees to my needs and is happy to help me however they can; everyone but one particular butler that is. Claude really gets on my nerves and always has something degrading to say, why can't he just be nicer... I'm not here because I want to be, I just had nowhere else to go and due to Nobel Michel's arrangements I found myself here.

Claude seems to see it as some sin, that a commoner is allowed to reside within the walls of Philip kingdoms castle. Wilfred has been nice enough to me, though he rarely smiles; he gives off such a cool disposition. It must be hard for him being a prince, I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like.

I let out a soft sigh as I'm still deep in thought. Though nothing explains his attitude towards me. 'I have never wronged him in any way... why does Claude hate me so?' I try think of reasons as to why the head butler of Philip castle despises me so much...

"What have I ever done to you Claude? I try to stay out of your way, yet you still call me a nuisance. And now you say you don't even see me as a woman..."

I nearly cried at those words as they felt like a stabbing pain to my heart. Would you rather me dead? Am I that ugly to you... So many thoughts run through my mind as the black cloud hanging over my head thickens. All of a sudden an idea came to me.

'If he doesn't see me as a woman, then I'm just going to have to prove to him how much of a woman I really am!'

I head to the room I am currently using during my stay and set in motion the idea that I formed in my head. I slowly start to undress, taking off all my clothing but my bra and panties. I will take them off to if it's absolutely necessary. I lay on my bed under the sheets; waiting for him to come bring me tea like he always does. 'I don't know why he bothers bringing me tea everyday when he hates me so much...' Before long there was a knock on the door and I hear Claude call out from the other side.

'Here's my chance!' "Come In." The door slowly opens and Claude walks into the room. He doesn't notice my lack of clothing as the sheets cover my body. 'He doesn't expect a thing!' I patiently wait for the right moment to pull the sheets off. "Miss Elli, I have prepared you a herbal blend today, I'm sure even you will find it satisfying."

'Oooh, there he goes again' Claude starts pouring the tea into the tea cup while I ready myself and pull off the sheets, exposing my nearly naked form. Claude stops pouring tea at that very instant and looks at me; his eyes widen. I immediately see how red his face has grown.

"M-Miss Elli...  
W-Whats the meaning of this!?"  
Claude was struggling to speak as his voice gets caught in his throat. I smile wryly at him "Well you see, You said you don't see me as a woman... that really hurt my feelings... " "Y-Yes I might have said that... But! It doesn't excuse your current behavior! You need to dress up right away, what if His Highness comes in and sees you like this!?"

Claude looks as if he was about to panic. Completely losing his usual cool facade he always wore. His face remains a rosy red as he continues to stare at me, seemingly uncapeable of looking away. 'For someone who hates me and doesn't see me as a woman; he sure has his eyes only on me now...' I was thoroughly enjoying his reaction, making no attempts to cover myself up.

"Start treating me nicer and maybe I will listen to you." "W-What are you talking about!? Claude could hardly keep himself together as he is struggling to speak.

"I treat you just as I would anyone else." I scoffed at those words. "Don't treat me like some fool! I have seen how you treat the servants in the castle, you treat them a heck of a lot nicer than how you treat me." I could feel my blood boil as I tried to keep calm. "Obviously you need to get your eyes examined, because I treat you all the same!" Claude now starts to slowly raise his voice as he argues with me.

"See there you go again! Bringing me down in some way. Why do you always do that to me!" I feel ready to explode as I sat myself up and jump off my bed. I walk over to Claude and stand in-front of him now standing directly at his eye level; my bare body still exposed. Now finding it even harder than before to speak to me, he can barely stop his eyes from traveling down my body.

I enjoy his reactions as I stand there watching him, he looks to be frozen to the spot. "M-Miss Elli! This has gone on long enough! Get dressed this instant!" I cringe slightly as his voice vibrates through my body. 'I better put some clothes on... I don't think he can take it any more.' I turn around to grab my clothes and start to put them on. Soon as I was fully clothed again, I turn back around to look at Claude's face.

I notice his face is still as red as it was before, he looks like a little kid, who just saw something very scary. "There I'm dressed, happy now?"

"Y-Yes, I don't want to see you doing this again. It could have easily been Prince Wilfred who walked in, not me." A hint of jealousy could be heard in his voice. 'Is he actually Jealous of Prince Wilfred? No way... That can't be right.' "Hmmph, Well, will you start treating me nicer from now on? Treat me like a woman perhaps?"

I cross my arms and look away as I await his answer. "I..." I turn my head back towards him as he struggles to speak, his face points to the ground as his eyes dart about. As I watch him I notice a hint of sadness that shines in his eyes. "I will try..." My eyes grow wide at his words, I was speechless. 'He is really going to try... no way, it worked...? I was in partial shock when I notice him walk towards the door. "I shall be taking my leave now." He turns around just as he reaches the door and bows his head.

"Good day, Miss Elli." I notice the slightest tinge of a blush, still present on his face as he leaves the room. I still can't get my head around at everything that just happened. 'I never thought things would turn out like this. He acted completely opposite to how I thought he would... I mean, he couldn't even take his eyes off me and after he said he doesn't see me as a woman... That was completely unexpected.' Slowly I walk over to my bed, giving out a soft sigh as I lay down. As I lay there, I Think about everything that had just occurred as it all goes through my head.

Claude's Pov

I walk as fast as I can away from the room while I try to avoid being seen by anyone. I could tell the blush on my face remains visible as my face still feels hot. I manage to reach my room without running into anyone along the way. I walk over to my bed and sit down; as I try to calm my nerves in the process.

"That woman, what does she think she is doing...? She didn't have to go as far as that..."

I suddenly recall how I spoke to her yesterday; the conversation replays in my head. My eyes grow wide as I realize just how cruel I must have sounded to her. "I never meant to come across like that... I never meant to hurt her..." I felt troubled as I give out a soft sigh. "I just don't know how to handle someone like you..." I could feel all kinds of emotions surge through my body and was unsure what to make of them.

"Why do I feel like this... it only ever happens around her... what's this spell she has cast on me?" I place a hand over my chest as my heart pangs. "This feeling... My heart has never felt like this before, what could it be..." As I hold onto my chest, I move my body to lay on the bed. I rest an arm over my forehead as I close my eyes.

The previous events still fresh in my mind, run wild through my head. 'She sure has a nice body... those were some really nice curves... wait! What am I thinking!?' I try to keep such thoughts out of my head as I attempt to erase the memory of her body out of my mind, but find it nearly impossible.

Elli's Pov

I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to the clock on the wall. I realize I had fallen asleep and it was now quite late. "Oh my, It will be time for dinner soon. I can't believe I slept that long..." I quickly get off the bed and change my clothes and then race out of the room.

I hurry my way over to the dining room and upon entering the room I see dinner just being set on the table. 'Good, I'm not late.' I let out a breath of relief, tired from the brief running I did to get here. I walk over to the table and take a seat. I then look around the room to see if he was present before I start to eat, but can't spot him anywhere. I let out a sigh as I look down to the plate in-front of me.

'He is always here when I eat... Maybe he is trying to avoid me now? Maybe he thinks this way he can avoid treating me nicer...' I feel a pain in my chest as these thoughts go through my head. Unsure of why I would be feeling as I am. 'Why does it hurt when I think about him... What are these feelings. There is no way I could be falling in love with someone like him... is there...? No... How could I? After all he treats me like I'm some nuisance to him...'

I feel like there is a battle going on inside of me as I try to deal with my feelings, but it's like fighting a losing battle. Suddenly, I notice the dining room door open, I immediately turn my head to face the door. My eyes grow wide, when I see who walks through the door. 'Claude...' I try not to stare at him, and instead try to keep my focus on the plate in-front of me. A smile forms on my lips though as I notice his appearance.

'Does he have slight bed hair...? No way...' I try my best to not laugh, but the grin on my face keeps getting bigger. He must have heard the slight snickers that escaped my lips as he looked over at me. I looked up to meet his gaze and noticed that his face immediately had grown a rosy red as soon as our eyes met.

'He really does look adorable like that...' Looking around the room nervously, Claude was unsure of how to react with me there, he looks like some lost little puppy. He moves to stand against a wall, being careful to not look my way as he tries to keep his normal, cool, composure.  
I slowly eat my meal while the smile remains present on my lips. Before long, I finish my dinner and stand up, ready to leave the room.

As I head to the door I decide I would make my way to Claude first. 'I hope he will still talk to me...' He notices my approach and starts to fidget a little as he tries to avoid my gaze. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I can see you are having trouble just being around me now and..." I point my face to the ground "thats not what I was trying to do at all..." I spoke in an apologetic tone, hoping he would forgive me. I look back up, to see he was now looking straight at me with a serious expression. I gulp as I await what he has to say.

"H-Honestly... I'm not sure how to treat you now. I think it be best if one of the maids tends to all your needs from now on." He looked serious but his tone didn't match his expression. He voice had a tinge of sadness present in it. "W-What do you mean...?" I didn't know how to handle those words, I reached out a hand to grab my chest. 'My chest it hurts.' Those words felt like a knife to my heart. "I meant exactly what I said... I don't want anything to do with you anymore..." He spoke in hushed tones, every word feeling like a dagger piercing my chest.

I was grateful that we were the only two present in the room as I was about ready to yell at him but instead my eyes grow warm as tears start to trickle down.  
"I-I understand..." Unable to stop the tears, I race out through the doors, straight to my room. I immediately throw myself down on the bed and bury my face in the pillow, the tears keep coming as I sob uncontrollably.

'This is not what I wanted... I never wanted this... Why... Why does it even hurt so much...' The pains in my chest grow stronger as I think about it. 'I-I love him... thats why... I don't even know how I could have fallen in love with someone like him, but I have and I can't deny these feelings...' I had no idea what to do with myself as he didn't even want to see me anymore. I continue to cry into the night and eventually fall to sleep, all the while a sad expression remains present on my face.

Claude's Pov

I hurry to finish my duties for the night and return to my room. I walk over to my bed and a long, drawn out sigh, escapes my lips. I once again find myself laying on my bed, thinking about her.

'I'm sorry... I know I must have hurt you but I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore... My feelings for you have grown to strong, I won't be able to fufill my duties as Prince Wilfred's butler if I allowed myself to continue.

I hope you can forgive me... I don't know what your feelings are for me but I think I have fallen in love with you... I would love to be with you if I could, but as head butler to Philip castle... I don't think I can manage such a relationship...' I softly sigh once more as I notice something warm trailing down my cheek, I reach out a hand to touch my face.

'I-I'm crying...' A small smile forms on my lips. 'Heh... I didn't think I could feel this strongly about someone in my life.' Eventually, I fall into a deep sleep, all the while, unable to stop thinking about her.

Elli's Pov

A great many days have now passed, I still had not heard anything about my apartment. I have no idea how much longer I was to stay here. All I know is the pains in my chest won't subside. I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't seen him since that day, I know he is doing everything he can just to avoid me. I decide that I will go for a walk through the castle gardens, hoping to help take my mind off of him.

It was late in the afternoon as I made my way through the gardens. I take my time as I try my best to just enjoy the beauty of the gardens and not think of him. As hard as I try, I still can't completely get my mind off him. Suddenly, I notice, I have gone light headed, my world was spinning, I grew dizzier by the second, until eventually everything faded.

Claude's Pov

I go around the castle as I tend to my usual butler duties. My body feels numb as I am unable to stop thinking about her. The pains only grew worse as the days go on.

'I thought it would be better this way... I didn't think it would hurt so much.' I try my best to not let Prince Wilfred catch on to my feelings, but knowing him he already caught on awhile ago and is just keeping quiet, after all he has been nicer to me lately. I shake my head and softly sigh at the thoughts when suddenly I notice someone rushing over to me.

"Master Claude!" It was one of the castle maids, she looks distressed for some reason. "Calm down and tell me whats wrong?" She slowly takes a breath before she reply's. "It's Miss Elli!" She manages to get those words out through her heavy breathing. "W-What!? What's wrong with her?" My heart starts to race as I worry what could be going on.

"She collapsed, We found her in the gardens. A few of us managed to carry her back to her room."  
'What she collapsed...' My eyes grow wide at those words unable to believe what I'm hearing. Or more like I didn't want to believe it. "Is she okay!? Has she woken up!?" The maid looks to the ground and shakes her head.

"No... She hasn't, She is running a fever and has been shaking quite a lot." At those words, I found myself racing towards her room, it was if my legs were moving on their own accord. I race over to her room at light speed, soon as I reach her room, I open the door and immediately see her pale face as she lays on the bed.

I walk over to her bed and place my hand over her forehead. I could feel the heat radiating before my hand even touched her head." She is so hot, we need to get this fever down immediately."

I call to the maids to bring an ice pack and anything they can find to help get her temperature down. Before long they return with several ice packs and wet cloths, I place them on her head and around her body.

Her body immediately responds to ice packs that rest on her. She stops shaking and her temperature comes down a little. I sit next to her, watching over her to make sure she is okay. I want to hold her hand but decide it best not too. 'I'm sorry if you are like this because of me... You are so close to me now, after not seeing you for so long... I want to hold your hand. I want to hold you...' I keep having to resist the feelings, the ones I'm holding back, the ones that just want to reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her...

The hours seem to fly by as I stay there watching over her. Suddenly, her eyes flicker open and she looks at me. "Claude? Why are you here?" She spoke quietly as she was not fully awake yet. "I took care of you while you were not well. I'm glad to see you awake, how are you feeling?" She keeps looking at me as she appears to be in some daze before she snaps out of it and sits up on the bed.

"Oh, I'm feeling a lot better now, I was feeling a little under the weather but I'm alright now." She moves her head to face down in-front of her, no longer capable of looking at me. "I see. it's good to see you awake and feeling better... Well I must be going." I move away from the bed an make my way to the door when I hear her call out to me. "Wait! Please..." I turn around to look her in the eyes and notice the sadness that lingers in them. Her face was full of desperation as she calls out to me.

"I-I... I can't stand being apart from you, Claude... I think I'm..." I stop her in mid sentence. "L-Look, just forget about me... please. It's better this way... I'm really sorry." I look to the ground as the pain in chest hurts more than ever before, I try to stop myself but I feel my eyes grow warm. I try not to look over to her as I knew it would hurt to much, seeing her in so much pain. I was about to leave the room when she suddenly gets off the bed and races out onto the balcony.

"Elli!" I call out to her as she shouldn't be going out into the cold night air while she is still recovering. I felt conflicted with my emotions unsure if I should go out to the balcony or not...

Elli's Pov

Feeling so many mixed emotions, I was unsure of how I really should feel. I stood out on the balcony trying to keep myself together but the tears just keep streaming down my face. 'Why Claude? Why...' I hold myself with my arms as my chest feels like it might explode when suddenly a cool breeze passes right through my body, making me sneeze.

'Ugh, maybe I should go back in, unless I want to get sick again...' I turn around to head back in but don't get the chance to as the balcony under my feet suddenly gives way with a loud crunch. "Ahhhhhh" I scream out as I could feel myself falling. 'This is it... it's all over.' I close my eyes and reach out my hands in hope I might be able to grab something to stop myself from falling immediately, I managed to grab a piece of what was left of the balcony but was left thinking how I would get back up.

'There is no way I can pull myself back up and I doubt Claude would be there to help... I can't believe it ends like this...' I could feel my arms start to ache I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

The tears stream down my face as I came to terms with what was about to happen. 'I'm sorry... I didn't even get to tell you how much I love you...' "I love you Claude, I'm sorry!" I shouted out those words as loud as I could as I felt my grip loosening.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I let go expecting that to be it when suddenly I feel something or rather someone had caught hold of me. "Huh? Who?" I look up with my tear stricken face to see "Claude! You came! " I small grin formed on my face, through all the tears. "Yes, now be quiet while I lift you up, try to stay still." I do as he says and stay still and try not to move I see his face going red as he tries with all his might to lift me up. "I won't let you go! I will never let you go again!" He yells out to me, showing how determined he is to save me.

With one big heave, I could feel my body being lifted up and before I knew it, I was now being held in his arms. He held me tightly as he walked back into my room and collapsed to the floor, exhausted from lifting me up.

I sat there on his lap as he cradles me. "That balcony... it should have had its regular maintenance awhile ago, that would never have happened if it did..." I notice him murmur words under his breath when he turns his head to face mine.

"I'm so glad you are alright... I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I know I told you to forget about me but... After all this I don't think I could forget about you." He was speaking to me in soft tones, I could hear the warmth that was now present in his voice. "C-Claude... I... I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you so much trouble..." Suddenly he places a hand over my cheek before he spoke further.

"I'm not worried about any of that, I kept trying to deny my feelings for you... I thought it would be better that way but I realized just how wrong I was, if I just accepted them from the start I could have avoided all of this and the pain I caused you... I'm sorry." His hand remains on my cheek as he turns his head to face his lap.

I could see just how he must be feeling, through his eyes I notice a sadness present in them as they flicker softly. 'He must be trying to come to terms with the fact he nearly lost me, I'm so happy Claude, that you saved me.' I place my hand on his cheek as I speak in a soft tone. "Claude, It's alright. You saved me, we are here, I'm in your arms, isn't that what matters now?"

He looks up to meet my gaze once more a gentle smile forms on his lips. "Yes you are right. I promise I will never let you go again. No matter what, I will do my best to never hurt you again. I promise to try my best to keep that smile on your face for the rest of my days." My eyes grow wide at those words as I try to digest the meaning behind them. 'Is he proposing to me...?' Suddenly, I see him inch closer to me, he places his soft lips on mine. I could feel the warmth that flows between our lips, my heart flutters wildly as he places his hand at the back of my head and deepens the kiss.

My body felt like it was set to explode I was overflowing with happiness, I never thought something like this would happen to me or that I would end up with someone like him but I wouldn't change any of it, I know I will be perfectly happy with him. It might have been a rough start but I know he promises me a life full of happiness and I will do my best to do the same for him.

Suddenly, I notice I have been lifted into the air, his lips still upon mine as he carries me in his strong arms and gently puts me down on the bed and carefully places himself on top of me. He breaks off the kiss to speak once more to me. "For the longest time I have been fighting back all these feelings, I'm so glad I can finally be true to myself and show you just how much I love you..." I could see the passion in his eyes and I knew there was no escape now, I prepare myself for what lies ahead.

"We should let Prince Wilfred know of this." He seems to shrug off those words being uninterested. "We can tell him later, for now just think about me and no one else." Slowly he starts to take off my clothes piece by piece. "This time I get to see all of you..." He spoke in a impassioned voice, my face immediately grew hot as I knew what he meant by those words. He softly dotted kisses all over my face before placing his lips upon mine once more, the kiss this time was intense, full of his love for me. I felt like I could melt under the ferocity of the kiss, my body grew hotter by the second.

Using his hands, he explores freely over my body. "I love you, Elli. "He softly whispers to me between our kisses. "I love you too." Before long our bodies were joined as one, we shared a sweet passionate night together, one, neither of us would be soon to forget. A night that changed the both of our lives forever.


End file.
